IM BACK
by NarutoIsKurama'sQueen
Summary: Tucker's Baby daddy try's to get him & Junior to comewith him
1. Chapter 1

Dischamber: I do not own Red vs Blue or Halo i do not own any of these characters

Summery: Tucker's Baby daddy comes back 

__

Tucker & Caboose were Teching Junior the basics of reading writing talking and ext when a large ship landed.  
Tucker said "Caboose to find Church and see whats going on"

_"Blarg momma whats going on hock"_

_" momma doesn't know Junior but i wont let anything happen to you "_

_"Tucker Junior we need you out here " Church yelled into the base ._

_Slowly Tucker and his alien son walked outside to see Crunchbite who had a smile on his and made those honk's and blargs ,which suprisingly tucker could understand ._

_" Hello Tucker" Crunchbite said _

_"W-wh-what are you doing here ... oh hell no your not taking my baby away from me "Tucker said scared_

_"Momma Momma who the mean man "_

_" Dont worry Junior uncle Caboose will take you inside for some Orange juice and some cookies " Tucker said and ushered caboose into the base with junior ._

_" LEAVE NOW CRUNCHBITE "_

" what i just come here to get my wife and child back and they treat me like im not here "

_" IM NOT YOUR WIFE YOU BASTARD ALL YOU DID WAS KNOCK ME UP AND COMEBACK A YEAR LATER GET AWAY FROM ME US THIS WHOLE CANNYON "_

_Church went inside not wanting to get in the middle of the mommy daddy argument ._

_" Oh you'll see you are my wife i put my seed inside you and made you bear my child you are mine and you will bear even more of my child " Crunchbite said shooting a tranqlyzer dart at tucker who passed out shortly after wards._

_Caboose and Junior who came outside to stop the argument saw a passed out tucker and a big alien who had him bridal style in his arms taking him back to the main ship._

_" Where are you going with my mom you big mean alien dude "_

_" You and Your mother are comeing with me son "_

_" Im not your son you werid man if you dont put mommy down im going to get Aunt Shelia to blow you up "_

_"Uhh Shelia could you come over here " Caboose said _

_" what is it Caboose dear ( yes caboose and Shelia are back together & and Shelia is in a human mode she has gray skin well more silver , with funky looking lines and circles all over it ) Oh who is the man who has Tucker in his arms and why does he have a tranqulyzer dart in his neck ...WHAT DID YOU DO TO TUCKER "_

" Aunt Shelia He's trying to take momma away "

"Dont worry " Her arms Truning into machine guns " I wont let any harm come to my family " ( Writers note : well idk wht to say ummm well the teams are familes so to speak command said the war wont end for god knows howlong and mostly everyone will die so they decided to become family's )

Bullets went firing , hitting Crunchbite and missing Tucker ,Caboose was also firing his gun but just around crunch bite because he was afraid he would hit tucker .

Church hearing all the racket came outside and seen what was going on he got Junior away from the fight telling him it wasnt safe .

_The Battle lasted for 12 hours until the big massive Alien gave up but said in purfect human english  
" I WILL COME BACK FOR HIM "_

Well tell me what you think and tell me what i should have in the next chapter ... Ive been wanting to make a Red vs Blue fanfiction plz dont tell me about Grammer problems i love how i got Shelia as a human oh if you wanna know how she got back with Caboose well Lopez was being a dick and calling her useless and Caboose helped her back on her feet and she realised she was inlove with him ; Oh they also will have 2 cyborg kids yeah she was preg in teh battle but oh well shes bad ass dont ask me how she got preg hey tucker got preg in the show so Ha im aloud to have what evea i want  



	2. Chapter 2

Dischamber: I do not own Red vs Blue or Halo i do not own any of these characters

Summery: Tucker's Baby daddy comes back 

__************************************************

" uggh What happened " Tucker said as he woke up with junior cluching his arm and there were tears running down his face

" honk Mommy your awake... oh im so happy that mean man shot you in the neck with this blarg " Junior said showing Tucker the tranqlyzer dart that had werid strange markings on it  
(WN: uhh yeah if you seen the movie avatar just imagne those face markings ... i loved that movie blue people man blue)

Tucker stared at it with shock , he seen this before but where , then his stomach started turning ...oh thats right he seen this on the quest with his sword before junior was born.

"THAT SON OF A BITCH " Tucker scream'd which caught the attention of Church , & Caboose who rushed into Tucker's room

" Wooah Tucker man calm down what is it " Church said calmly

" Caboose look at this and tell me do you remember it from the sword quest ." Tucker said handing Caboose the dart that knocked him out

Studing the object in his hand yes he had seen it on his trip with Andy , Crunchbite , & Tucker but what was it doing here .

" Yes Tucker it looks like the same one i seen on the sword quest ...but what do you think it means or what it does ?" Caboose said (Writers Note : Caboose is smart-ish in my story :P)

" I dont know but i want Doc here right now do a scan of Tucker " Church said in his I'm-The-Leader-So -Dont -Question-My-Athority voice

" I'm going to go ask Shelia ...Where is she ?" Tucker asked

" Oh ummm while you where knocked out she gave birth to Star & Gordon and they are the cutiest babies ive ever seen " Sister said as she walked thruogh the door

" Humm i like those names how did you come up with them Caboose " Tucker asked

" Well Star remindes me of the night , with Star light hair , and one white eye and one dark deep blue eye "

" And what about Gordon"  
"I named him after my little brother who died when i was 15 , he was just so little " then cabooses voice got real dark " I will never forgive that man for what he done to him "

****************(LATER)**********************

"Well from what i can see the tranqulyzer dart just numbed Tucker's body and released a poison that knocked him out and that poison is still in the body but wont do anything really " Doc said after his scan of Tucker ... he reached into his doctor jacket ( YES doc means doctor in my story not medic ... he got promoted :P fools ) and pulled out two lolli pops , he gave the red one to Junior and the blue on to Tucker

" Thanks Doc ... so you dont think anything is wrong " Tucker said still worried

" No nothing at all ... but i would recomend you not do much for a couple of weeks to make sure the poison is completely out of your system " 

" Oh Shelia hunny " Caboose said in a hushed whisper as he entered their room

" Yes dear " Shelia said putting Star & Gordon into there beds

" We was wondering if you could tell us anything about this " Caboose said showing her the object in question

" Humm this is vary interseting , the life forms that live on this planet ( before the war) used these to mark there mate and drag them home and have sex with them this caused a child to be impregnated into the mate quickly " Shelia explained to everyone later that day

" But why me he did that before butit was when we where on that quest why would he come back now "

" Well i dont know on that Tucker but i do know you have got to stay away form him "

" I know i know "

"*sigh* well guys im going to go get my little Grif " Chruch said standing up

" Hey tell my bro i said HI " Kitty ( Grif's sister) said waving

" How long do you two think you will be gone " Caboose said " I'll need some help upgrading the sucurity in the base to make sure Tucker is safe "

" We'll only be out for a couple of hours "

" sure the last time you said that we didnt see you until noon the next day " Tucker said

After Church was gone and Caboose & Tucker started upgrading the Sucurity and Shelia went to a crying Star and Gordon , Kitty seen Junior in the hall looking upset she went sat down next to him pulled him up into her lap and said "Whats wrong junior "

" Honk nothing its just i dont want mommy to worry so much blarg "

" Your mommy is worried about that mean man hes making sure that mean man cant get you "

" thats another thing i didnt get why was that mean man trying to get me and mommy "

" Well i dont know ... noone knows but thats why we are updating the sucurity so that he cant "

" Okay that makes me feel alot better "

" Good now come on lets get some hot cocco "

" YEAH i love hot cocco "

" Me to "

************************************************

" Okay i think that just about does it and without Church's help i might add " Caboose said flipping the last switch

" Yeah where is he " Tucker added

" Just getting in from his date " Caboose said seeing Church come in the room

" What i was'nt gone that long " Church winned

" OH YES YOU WHERE " Caboose & Tucker screamed at him

The Three decided they yell at each other tomarrow for now they was tried.  
Tucker went and got the sleeping Junior off the couch went into their room changed into his night cloths and got into bed.

A few hours later the whole base was red the sucurity alarm was going off ,Tucker quickly got junior and started running to find the others 

_Well tell me what you think and tell me what i should have in the next chapter ... Ive been wanting to make a Red vs Blue fanfiction plz dont tell me about Grammer problems _


End file.
